Dauntless Games Night
by ShippingQueen200
Summary: All the Divergent characters meet together for Dauntless Games Night. Main pairings are from the book, with an EricxOC pairing thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Dauntless Party Night

This is an AU where the war has NOT happened. Will, Al, etc, are still alive, and you can imagine this at any time throughout the first book, but Tobias and Tris are already together. I've thrown in an OC just to spice things up a little bit, an Amity-born girl called Trixi, who is good friends with Peter and just MIGHT have a relationship with Eric. *wink wink, nudge nudge*. Games Night in the Dauntless compound, and it's happened at Zeke's place. The story will be told from Trixi's POV, unless I state otherwise. :) I hope you all enjoy!

TRIXI'S POV

I was standing in a corner of my room, staring at my reflection in the mirror. A pale, slender and small girl stared back at me, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her fierce grey eyes glittering with determination. She was dressed in a black velvety spaghetti strap top, a silk black skirt, and some black pumps, because despite the warm weather, this girl knew the rules of Dauntless or Candor, or Truth or Dare as it was more commonly known. I smiled and turned away from the mirror, running out the door to meet my friend Peter. Everyone seemed to hate him except me; I didn't get it! Sure he was a bit of a sadistic, cocky jerk, but I was a sadistic, smart-alec girl, and I was liked by some people! He grinned at me.

"You look good, little girl," he joked, wriggling his thick eyebrows. I elbowed him and laughed as we walked along the corridor towards Zeke's place. Zeke was a friend of ours, and despite his nutty nature, it was hard not to love him, and his insane brother, Uriah. We knocked on the door and it was opened by Al, who smiled sensitively and stood back to let us in. We sat down comfortably in the circle on the floor, and I looked around. Lynn, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Four, Tris, Al, Will, Christina, Peter, me, and - this last one made my heart beat a little faster - Eric.

"Right!" Uriah said, with a mad light glinting in his eyes. "Now that we're all here, let's start. We're going to begin with Wed Bed Dead, and everyone knows how to play, right?" Shauna shook her head, and so did Al. Deprived children. "Basically, you're given three people and you have to choose who you would marry, who you would kill, and who you would sleep with. You'll see as the game goes on. Who wants to start?"

"Me, me!" Al said, grinning. "Umm… Will. Wed bed dead, Tris, Christina, Four." Will groaned lightly and bit his lip.

"Okay, well, this is tough," he said. His Erudite was showing. "If I sleep with or marry Four, Tris'll kill me. If I sleep with or marry Tris, Four'll kill me. So, wed Christina, dead Four - sorry buddy, but it had to happen - and bed Tris." He grinned, then swallowed. "Don't worry, I'm totally dedicated to Chris!" he exclaimed as Four glared at him. "Now my turn." He looked around, then chose his victim. "Trixi!" Crap. "Wed bed dead, Peter, Eric, Lynn." I glared at him. That boy would GET IT.

"I hate you, Will," I muttered. "Okay, so, kill Lynn," I said, and everyone looked puzzled. "Wed Peter, bed Eric." Now everyone was staring, except Peter, who was laughing, and Eric, who looked like a tomato. "Only because I hate Lynn and Eric is our instructor, so that'd be weird. Not that that stopped Four and Tris, though. Christina, wed bed dead, Four, Marlene, Zeke!" Christina grinned.

"Okay, bed Zeke, dead Marlene, wed Four," she said with confidence. At least that girl could confess stuff without it being too awkward. Zeke jumped up and laughed maniacally until Shauna yanked him down and pushed him into the wall, looking at him like he was a weirdo, which he was.

"Let's play Truth or Dare for a little bit," Four suggested. At least everyone knew the rules to this one. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah yelled.

"It isn't coming back!" Chris and Tris both yelled, glaring at the boy with their eyes irritated.

"Sorry, sorry," Uriah said. "But seriously. Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest boy in this room," Four said, smirking. Uriah, without complaint, stood up and strolled over to Peter, who he kissed, and then walked back to his seat, leaving us looking disturbed. I was the first to break the silence.

"Somebody just kill me," I said, and laughed as Peter scrabbled in his pockets for chewing gum, as if to wash the taste away. I grinned, then looked scared as Uriah turned towards me.

"Trixi, Candor or Dauntless?" he demanded. Picking at my nails, I answered.

"Dauntless." He smirked. I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I dare you to sit on Eric's lap for the rest of the game, considering you'd bed him." I groaned and stood up, walking to where Eric was sat. I tentatively sat down on one of his knees, and he shifted, and then, in complete shock, I fell backwards so I was properly sat on top of him, and I was suddenly aware of how I could feel his hard muscles on my slender back. A chorus of 'oooooo!'s rang out all over the room, and I had to death glare people so as to shut them up.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I asked, my heart still pounding.

"Candor," she said, looking slightly scared.

"How far have you gone with Four?" I asked, and then smiled sadistically. She moaned in displeasure, but answered all the same.

"You know… that," she said in a soft whisper. Some people smirked, but I just turned away, like I wasn't interested.

"Are you liking this?" Eric whispered into my ear, and I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Shut up, Eric," I said in a sharp voice, and he did, much to my thanks. I was liking it, but hell would freeze over before I confessed that to him. Tris turned to Lynn and smiled.

"Lynn, truth or dare," she said.

"Dare!" Lynn said with no expression. She was scared though, it was sort of obvious.

"I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance," she said. "For one minute." Lynn yanked off her jacket and Zeke looked disappointed, much to our laughter. Lynn turned to me - me again, really?

"Trixi, Candor or Dauntless," she asked, still with no emotion.

"Candor," I responded. This was going to be scary, I could tell by her facial expression.

"Who is the hottest guy in this room?" she asked. There was no way in HELL I was answering that; the room was full of Candors who could tell if I was lying, and the hottest guy was Eric - sure I was answering that.

"Uriah, can I stand up?" I asked.

"Fiiiine," he drew out. "But you have to sit back down again." I stood up and pulled my velvet top over my head, displaying a black lace bra. Every guy except Four and Will, who were engrossed in their respective girlfriends, stared at me.

"Uri!" Zeke moaned. "Can't I have her on my lap instead of Eric?" Eric pulled me back down and I started in shock slightly.

"No fricking way, Zeke," Eric responded. "She's mine." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me slightly closer.

"Are you liking this?" I whispered to Eric, mimicking his voice earlier.

"So much more than I should be," he whispered softly, his breath tickling my ear. "You're bad, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," I whispered to him. "You're bad too, it's not just me."

"I know," he whispered. "I know." He pulled my closer still and we looked up at the people.

"Four," I said. "Candor or Dauntless?" I had something evil in mind.


End file.
